


Inverse

by kuriadalmatia



Series: Fundamental Difference of Experience [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Pre-Slash, Pre-X-Men (2000), Showing Off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-05
Updated: 2003-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriadalmatia/pseuds/kuriadalmatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John meets Bobby, the Mansion Mascot. Bobby meets John, the new 'Wannabe' Bad Ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inverse

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Marvel owns the X-Men, 20th Century Fox owns the movie. Salut! I just took them out to play and I promise put them back when I'm done. I'm not making any profit just trying to get these images out of my head. 
> 
> COMMENTS: With homage to comic origins (just a little) for Bobby and some ST:TNG thrown in just because. And if some lines sound familiar, they're supposed to.
> 
> Thanks to Nakki for the beta and suggestions. You rock!
> 
> This is strictly a dialogue piece and an experiment in style.

*****

"Ah, Mister Drake! Please come in." 

"Hi, professor." 

"I'd like you to meet our newest student, John Allerdyce." 

"Hi. I'm Bobby." 

"Hey." 

"Mister Drake, if you would be so kind as to show Mister Allerdyce around campus before dinner." 

"Sure, sir." 

"Oh, and Mister Allerdyce, I realize it's early September, but you may want a jacket." 

*****

"So what's your thing, Drake?"

"Huh? You mean my power?"

"Duh. That's why you're here, dude, isn't it?"

"Well, _duh_."

"So, what is it?"

"Not in the Mansion. C'mon. I'll show you outside."

"What? Is that a rule?"

"Yeah. Didn't the professor tell you? No powers in the Mansion."

"You always follow the rules, Drake?"

"Yeah, Allerdyce, I do. Got a problem with that?"

"Yep. It makes you a wuss."

"Does not."

"Yeah, Drake-y boy. It does."

"Look, there's a reason for it, okay? If you screw up your powers inside, it messes things up for everyone else."

"Oh man, I'm stuck with a...."

"Stop with the insults, okay? Jeez.... Do you wanna see my power or what?"

"Where the hell are we going?"

"Down by the boat dock."

"This place has a fucking boat dock?"

"Yeah. It's prep school, man. It's got everything."

"A boat dock...."

"Yeah. See? Right there. Anyway, this is the closest safe place. Miss Munroe gets kinda pissed when we mess up her gardens."

"Whatever."

"You just don't get it, do you?"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean, wussy?"

"This...."

"That? That's your power? That's pretty damn lame, Drake."

"Lame? Man, did you forget your glasses or something?"

"No. It's lame compared to this...."

****

"Bobby."

"Yeah?"

"I don't know what to say."

"I screwed up, Scott. I mean, _Mister Summers._ "

"It's okay to call me Scott. Just not in class, okay?"

"Uh. Okay."

"Now, what happened out there?"

"He just... called me a wussy, Scott. Said my power was lame. I did the tour thing and then he asked me what I could do. We went out near the boat dock and I made the wall like the one the professor had me work on the other day. He just... laughed."

"And he was the first guy who ever laughed at you?"

"About my powers.... yeah."

"So you showed off."

"Yeah? So did he. I'm not the one who made the flaming chicken or whatever it was."

"Bobby...."

"Look, man. No one calls your power lame, Scott. _No one_."

"That's not the point."

"Yes, it is. He called my power _lame_."

"So you got into a pissing contest with him."

"What would you have done, huh? Let him call you a wussy?"

"Look, using your powers constructively...."

"Aw man! Not that lecture again! You sure you're not channeling the professor or something?"

"Positive."

"He called my power lame, man. _Me._ The guy who has to have his own room so I don't... well... you know."

"I know, Bobby."

"So what would you have done?"

"I realize that you...."

"You once said any question, Scott. _Any_ question. You talked about... _that_ and you're ducking _this_ one?"

"Point taken. Look, I may have done the same thing. I honestly don't know."

".... You never got beat up, did you?"

"What?"

"Beat up. No one ever beat you up."

"Well. No, Bobby, but what does that have to do with..."

"Rocky Beasley. Remember the guy stuck in the snow bank when you found me? Well, see this scar? And that one? Those are from him. I've got a few more, too. He used to beat me up. All the time.... I didn't _do_ anything to him. He just... beat me up."

"Damn... I didn't know, Bobby. Look, I did get into a few fights, but no, I wasn't bullied."

"You're lucky."

"In some ways."

"Allerdyce... Jeez.... Well, he's like Rocky.... I'm not gonna let it happen again. My dad gave me the speech about standing up for myself. Told me to be a man about it. So. Well. I did."

"What if you couldn't control your power?"

"I followed the rules, Scott! I was outside. By the boat dock. The place where the professor said I could practice."

"I know. I'm just saying...."

"I can't freaking win here, can I? You're telling me I should have just let him push me around? _Thanks_ , Scott."

"Hey, look.... I know it's tough. Just, try to be a little more patient, okay?"

"Yeah. Okay."

"Hey, you were able to put the fire out on the dock. It could have been much worse."

"I killed a bunch of fish in the process."

"Only two. Boothby was impressed."

"Great. I impressed the groundskeeper. Whoopee!"

"It's about control, Bobby."

"I know.... So, I'm gonna have to do something, right? Repair the boatdock?"

"You and Allerdyce."

"Scott!"

"Think of it as a team-building exercise."

"Aw, man! Jeez.... And if he calls me a wuss?"

"Get over it."

"They'd never call you a wuss."

"They called me much worst, Bobby. Trust me."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh."

"Allerdyce is just... angry. You know how it goes. Remember Jubilee? He's likely to lash out at anything."

"Great, so you make me his target? Thanks, Scott. I thought you were supposed to be family or something."

"It's not that. I think you did impress him no matter what he may say. You did freeze his fire."

"Kinda pissed him off, didn't it?"

"Surprised him more than anything else. Listen... you're the only one here who can effectively combat his power. You've proven that. He can't start a fire, just manipulate it. We pulled seven lighters off of him when he first came in and two more after the stunt at the boat dock. So, we need you to be around him for a while."

"Great. I get to spend quality time with the new wannabe bad-ass of the Mansion. Yea me."

***

"This is fucking bullshit."

"Just shut up and hammer, will you?"

"Or what? You're gonna use your lame ice powers on me?"

"I stopped yours last time. I'll do it again."

" _There's_ a threat. What? You gonna make another ice wall? Who the hell are you, Hadrian?"

"Who?"

"Jesus! And I thought you went to a *school*."

"At least the stuff I make doesn't look like a flaming chicken."

"Are you stupid? It wasn't a chicken. It was a phoenix."

"Looked like a chicken."

"You think this..." Click. Fwoosh. "... looks like a chicken."

"Aw hell, man!"

"Oooh! Drake utters a curse word. Hey! You froze my phoenix! You fucking bastard!"

"I just finished that part of the dock, you idiot!"

"And you just froze the whole damn thing."

"Because you set it on fire with you stupid chicken."

"It is not a _chicken_."

**_"Yes, it is."_ **

"What are you gonna do about it, Drake-O?"

"This, Aller-dork."

"You fucking froze my lighter!"

**** Finis ****

**Author's Note:**

> Looking back on this piece and it's minimalism, I'm surprised that FDoE found an audience...


End file.
